


Fate

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Summoner, and you don’t know what you see in her.</p>
<p>(This story is based on a dream I had and details why The Summoner kills Spinneret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

You are the Summoner, and you don’t know what you see in her.

Mindfang is cruel and manipulative. She constantly tests the limits of what you can take. Using her powers for things she should never do. You try to tell her its wrong and she pleads with you that she will change.

“I promise my sweet, it won’t happen again.”

And you always fall for it. Or maybe she just manipulated you into agreeing. You couldn’t be sure, as you didn’t know what it felt like.

But she always promises she would never control you that way. That she never has. At least those words you believe more then the others. The panic she displays when such a notion is brought up seems real.

And she looks scared when you grow angry with her. Like she thinks you will hit her. But you never would. She is your matesprit. You wouldn’t hurt your matesprit.

You know what she did, all those years ago to that one slave. A slave who’s identity you are almost certain of. But it was before your time. Still, you know what she did. You know she used her powers to make that slave bend to her will.

Made the slave love her. And if that slave was the Troll you think… Well, it makes you sick to your stomach. You idolize that troll.

You idolize the Dolorosa, and, more importantly, you idolize the troll she followed all those years ago.

You hope Mindfang has not done such a thing in your time with her. You simply have to take her word for it.

——-

You don’t even know how you managed it. 

Your troops had come to you, saying she was here. Now.

The Demoness.

What a better way to show you were a threat. A threat to the Subjugglators then to catch the messenger of their god?

And so with your beasts you set out to get her. She was a troll. So she was certainly fallible.

And fallible she was.

You subdued her after a long fight. You had stuck her many times with your lance, yet she got back up, even with a blow through her side. Her blood was soaking the earth and soon even she couldn’t with stand the loss of the vital liquid.

You thought her dead, but she drew steady breaths. You took her wands and bound her. You returned to cheers. With a speech to your beasts and men you took your prisoner and chained her to the floor of the fortress you had created in the massive trees.

And you see the way Mindfang stared.

“Don’t do anything with her. She is a valuable piece to our victory.”

“My sweet. I would never jeopardize what you have worked for.”

With that you waited for the Demoness to awaken.

——-

“How did you live?”

That is the first thing you say when the Demoness sits up after you dump water over her. The blood has stained her dress, the rips are still in her clothes. But you do not see any of the wounds you inflicted on her.

“Death will not come until my master says it may.”

Her eyes are flashing. A never ending cycle of color. Her face is blank and unreadable. She does not seem to be real to you. So perfect. Like a doll.

Until you see pale scars on her thigh. Savage marks from claws of a no doubt wicked origin.

“You don’t have a mark on you from my lance, yet you have those scars.”

“They were given to me before my curse.”

“By what?”

“By the one you call Death.”

“You have seen Death?”

She laughs, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“I have seen, heard, felt, and tasted Death. As he has me.”

She shows you a few more marks. Where the claws on his fingers dug into the skin of her arm. And the massive bite he left on her neck and shoulder. 

‘A love bite for the perfect bitch.’ she repeats.

She spins tales of his brutality when she understands you will listen without judgment. How he would punch and kick her. Abuse her with words so harsh. Break her down until she was nothing… 

Then sing sweet words of affection into her ear. Touch her lovingly, like she was the most important thing to him. He would fix her right up until she was ready to be broken again.

After his abuse came affection, the same massive hands that would cover her body in bruises would be caressing her. The mouth that spat words of hate would kiss away tears.

She says it all with a mix of affection and loathing. Vacillating between matespritship and kismesissitude. She is confused and broken. A willing victim just to feel his affection, and the pity you feel is deep. 

When you offer a place in your army she laughs for a long time.

“I can never escape. He simply will be waiting for me. He’s always there ahead of me.”

She refuses to say another word, her fingers playing with her hair. You leave her be.

——-

You spend some time with Mindfang, but she is more interested in the prisoner. You feel that she is growing too infatuated with the Demoness. She swears she is just curious. Tales of the Demoness are many.

Who wouldn’t be curious?

But in the day you wake alone. Its not uncommon for Mindfang to patrol during the day under the protective shade of the thick canopy of the trees. But you feel like something is wrong. You leave the bed and use your wings to fly to the building the Demoness is held in, grabbing your lance along the way.

“You are a stubborn one. Just give in.”

Mindfang is in front of the Demoness, one hand gripping the trolls face while the other is clutched beside her head. There is no doubt she is trying to use her powers to control the broken Troll.

“Kiss me now!”

“Only my master can taste my lips.”

The Demoness then spits in Mindfang’s face.

“You’re putting up more resistance then even that Olive blood two weeks ago!”

All you see is red. You see it now.

“Mindfang.”

Mindfang turns, her expression shocked and… Scared. That fear she shows when you caught her doing something bad was back.

“My sweet! I was… I was getting information out of her. She is stubborn.”

You smile, walking up to your matesprit. You wish it hadn’t come to this. You care for her. She is important to you. But…

“Mindfang…”

You touch her face, and her fear does not go away. It only gets worse. 

“Please. Please my sweet. My dearest… I promise-”

She is cut off as you run her through with your lance. You kiss her forehead as she lets out a garbling cry, her hands clutching your vest.

You sink to the floor with her, not letting her go. You can’t just let her fall. You can’t let her die alone on the floor. So you hold her, cradle her as she bleeds out.

And you cry.

You hear the clatter of chains and when you look up the Demoness is gone.

“She always knew.”

You turn and see the Demoness behind you. How did she get free?

“What do you mean she always knew?”

“She knew it was her fate to be killed by you. Even before she ever laid eyes on you.”

The Demoness smiles that same sickly sweet smile, and with a swirl of flashing light she is gone.

And you. You are alone.


End file.
